Negans right hand man
by Brandon547
Summary: Negan is a evil maniac who is hell bent on revenge. Brandon is also an evil maniac but he is second in command to Negan. This story is au to the TV series but follows a bit of the comics.
**A/N: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of Negans right hand man.**

 **This story follows Brandon, a 27 year old male who is the most loyalest member of the saviors. He is evil, conniving, manipulating, cruel and a murderer. This will start with my intake on what will happen in the season 6 finale and it will continue from there. Obviously this story is completely Au to the TV series.**

"These pricks are around here somewhere." I say. I walk through the forest and behind me is Mike, Davis, Connor, Mark, John and of course Negan. Negan was a evil, funny and murderous leader of our group.

"Aren`t they at Alexandria?" Davis asks me. Since i can track really well i know that they`re not at Alexandria.

"Our scouts told me he saw a group of them leave a while ago. We`re close to them. It`s almost nightfall they`ll stop soon." I say.

"Ricks the asshole we want to kill isn`t it?" Negan asks sarcastically. "The fucking prick who lead a group to kill over 40 of my group." Negan says laughing slightly at the fact that someone had been so stupid as to attack the powerful man.

"We`ve got them." a voice comes through the walkie talkie. "They were camping out for the night." The voice says.

"Good work." I say. Negan chuckles.

"Get everyone and i mean everyone to there position. We`ll attack now." Negan orders. That is met with cheers from the guys with us.

"Everyone attack!" I say into the talkie. You can here them moving rather quickly. It didn`t take long for us to get there and we quickly came in. Most members tied up these guys and then Negan steps forward.

There were about 50 of us altogether. I helped move members of this group to where Negan was stood.

One redneck freak tried fighting me so i hit him in the back of the head with my gun knocking him unconscious. "God damn it Brandon. You`re lucky i wasn`t going to kill him." Negan says.

"Sorry sir." I say bowing my head.

"Okay. Listen Rick is it?" He asks walking up to Rick. "I`m here to tell you whats going to fucking happen." Negan says. "First off you fuckers are gonna pay for what happened to my men and women." He said glaring at a gray haired women called Carol who killed Chelle and Paula.

"Everything in the Alexandria safe zone now belongs to the saviors. There is a new world order. You will follow me or you will fucking die. You fucks understand that?" He says. I stand around pointing my machine gun at anyone that looked like they could move to try and attack one of us.

"Now to show that i`m serious i`m going to kill one of you fucks right now." He says. "Eenie meenie minie mo." Negan says and then he starts talking about how one of them will be executed by his weapon. He brings out Lucille and aims it at a random guy.

Negan grabs the guy and drags him to the centre. "No please don`t kill me. I have a wife and shes pregnant." the guy says.

"Get away from Glenn." Rick says angrily and thats when i realise his hands are undone. He charges forward. I run and shoulder tackle him laying him out.

"Listen you prick. You killed my friends and your buddy Glenn over there killed my friends to. You`re lucky i don`t get Marsha and bash your skull in." I warn him.

"There are 50 fucking guys surrounding this place and if anyone intervenes they will fucking kill them. " Negan warns.

Negan smirks and then he swings Lucille onto Glenns skull and it leaves him half dead and probably brain damaged. His eye actually flew out. "Ma-ma- Maggie." He somehow calls out.

"You want to go to your wife? Go on then." He says and Glenn could hardly move. `Crack` Negan smashes Lucille onto Glenns head over and over until his face is gone and he is dead.

"Alright you pricks have a week to get half your shit together. Brandon lead the saviors back to camp. This should teach these fucks a fucking lesson not to mess with my fucking men. Roll out!" Negan orders. I lead the group back to the sanctuary as best as i can without laughing my head off about what happened.

 **A/N: Yes i killed Glenn off. This is kinda going to be following the comics but i`ll make some stuff up as well. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.**


End file.
